The Peace the Evening Brings
by macadoodles
Summary: Woody and Dolly try to have a talk when they get interrupted by one of Jessie's schemes. Songfic to "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" Woody/Dolly


**I don't own "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" from the Lion King, or Toy Story, which belongs to Pixar. I do own this fic, though. I've got a lot of Woody/Dolly ideas in my head. This is just the beginning. Enjoy! P.S. The lyrics are in italics. And I changed some of them, to make them work.  
~mac**

Woody and Dolly were sitting on the windowsill, watching the sun set, casting a glow over the Anderson's dining room. Their owner was out to dinner with her mother, and the toys had happily taken advantage of the time without their owner. Not that they disliked Bonnie, but they had to have time to themselves every once in a while. The rest of the inhabitants were busy doing things they liked: Trixie and Rex on the computer, Hamm and Slinky playing checkers, Buzz and Jessie sitting in a corner, conversing quietly. Jessie noticed Woody and Dolly alone and got a smirk on her face. Buzz furrowed his eyebrows at her mischievous look. Jessie motioned to Mr. Pricklepants, who was by the radio with Totoro. Mr. Pricklepants nodded, and pressed a button. Music began to float through the air.

_"I can see what's happening," _Jessie sang.

_"What?" _Buzz asked.

_"And they don't have a clue,"_ she continued.

_"Who?" _pressed Buzz.

_"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line," _she said, standing up. _"Our trio's down to two." _

_"Oh," _Buzz realised, glancing at the window sill. The other toys began to notice their singing, and began to join in. Woody and Dolly, however, were still oblivious.

_"Ze sweet caress of moonlight," _Mr. Pricklepants sang as dramatically as he could. Woody shifted his position closer to Dolly.

_"There's magic everywhere!" _Trixie cried from the computer, where she was busy on a wizard videogame.

_"And with all this romantic atmosphere," _Rex muttered nervously. Slinky and Hamm stopped their game to watch.

_"Disaster's in the air!"_ Mr. Potatohead grumbled. Mrs. Potatohead shot him a glare, but smiled at Jessie encouragingly.

_"Can you feel the love tonight, the peace the evening brings," _Jessie harmonised with the Peas and Buttercup. She laughed while Bullseye ran in to 'dance' with the unicorn.

_"The world for once, in perfect harmony, with all it's living things," _Buzz sang finally. Jessie grinned while Buzz's face flushed. Dolly seemed to take notice of the show going on below her and Woody, and tugged on his arm.

"What-" he started, but Dolly stopped him. She held a finger up to her mouth.

"I think they want you to sing," she said.

"I'm not-"

"Woody." She stared at him, something twinkling in her eyes. Woody sighed, knowing exactly what his friends were up to, but hoping that they had done it another way. He turned back towards the sunset.

_"So many things to tell her, but how to make her see," _he murmured, taking Dolly's hand without looking at her. _"The truth about my past? Impossible. She'd turn away from me." _Though to Woody, it was true. His past...wasn't exactly the greatest. He was nervous to reveal everything he had been through without scaring the ragdoll.

Dolly couldn't help but smile at him, something twisting in her stomach. Butterflies, she supposed. She leaned into his shoulder.

_"He's holding back he's hiding," _she mumbled. _"But what? I can't decide. Why won't he be the man I know he is, the man I see inside?" _She ignored the small cheers that had erupted from the toys still on the dining room floor. Jessie and Buzz began to dance a waltz as Rex and Trixie removed themselves from the computer and joined the choir that had assembled.

_"Can you feel the love tonight?" _Mr. Pricklepants's voice was belting out the lyrics. _"You needn't look too far...stealing through the night's uncertainties, love is where they are." _Buttercup and Slinky were surprisingly singing well. Hamm's low baritone added something to the song. They left the final lyrics to Jessie and Buzz.

_"And if they fall in love tonight," _Buzz started.

_"It can be assumed," _Jessie mused.

_"His carefree days with us are history," _they sang, holding hands.

_"In short our pals are dooomed," _they finished with the rest of the toys. They laughed and cheered and stared up the windowsill, waiting a response from the two leaders they had performed for. Woody and Dolly's head peeked over the edge at them.

"Really guys?" Dolly asked. "How many times are you going to try to get us together?"

Woody nodded. "Last week you had Buzz lock us in the closet, Mr. Pricklepants keeps having us play the romantic leads in the plays, even Bullseye's in on your schemes-"

"Did it work?" Jessie interrupted. Dolly's face reddened. Woody smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

"You could say that."


End file.
